


stripped back

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: Finn has seen naked bodies before.When you spend most of your adult life in the military, the mysteries of the human form sort of lose - well, their mystery. So when he finds himself with too much time on his hands and not enough things to fill it, the prospect of a life drawing class doesn’t seem all that daunting. He's good with his hands, in the non-euphemistic sense.





	stripped back

Finn has seen naked bodies before.

When you spend most of your adult life in the military, the mysteries of the human form sort of lose - well, their mystery. So when he finds himself with too much time on his hands and not enough things to fill it, the prospect of a life drawing class doesn’t seem all that daunting. He's good with his hands, in the non-euphemistic sense.

But also totally in the euphemistic sense. He thinks. 

The point is, it’s not a surprise when the models come in and drop their robes. He draws a girl that’s all long scrawny lines and sinewy muscle, bursting with a kind of energy he can’t seem to name. He lingers on the heavy, shaded angles of another man’s face, the body a blur of darkness after he lingers too long on the bend of his nose. They do a couple at one point, and older pair. It’s hard to tell if they’re fighting or in love, even still as they are, so Finn makes his best guess at both.

And then there’s Poe Dameron.

Most of their models have been beautiful in some way or another. Finn’s finding that that’s kind of the point in this class, at least for him - finding beauty in the stretch and curve of the human body, no matter where his charcoal leads him. Something in his chest feels lighter after every class, the connection between him and his art and the models and every other person in the room a bright and tangible thing.

It runs a little hotter with Poe. Not his body, but his _face_. His eyes crinkle at the corners, making it impossible to tell how old he is. A curl of hair flops over his forehead. The instructor has to remind him a couple of times not to smile, but Finn can see the expression hovering at the edges of the man’s mouth, the precise angle of the curve impossible to calculate. He wastes page after page trying to get it right, the side of his hand gone black with charcoal until he’s just drawing parts. Lips, nose, eyes, one eye, the brush of his eyelashes. 

Nothing seems to come out quite as expected. Finn looks over his work at the end of the session, expecting to find frustration, but none of the pieces feel _wrong_. He shuts his book on the bits and pieces of Poe Dameron, and feels like he could keep drawing for days and still not cover half of what makes up that smile. 

“Hey,” the man says, dressed now as everyone files out of the class. “Everything okay? You were moving pretty fast back there.”

Heat rises in his cheeks, but it drags a grin with it. “Yeah,” he says, clearing his throat. “Yeah. I’m good.”


End file.
